A Field Trip
by Alexwarrior
Summary: Clexa AU where both are modernday, single moms. Will update every week to few weeks. Not my characters. Sadly.
1. A quick glance

A/N: Clexa AU one shot set in the modern world. Both are just entering their late twenties. Enjoy!

Clarke POV:

"Lily come on! We need to leave or the bus is going to leave without us!"

She yells back, "But Mom, I can't decide which stuffed animal to bring!"

I sigh before replying, "If you don't pick one in the next three seconds you don't get to bring any stuffed animal at all!"

A few seconds later Lily comes bouncing into the living room, a bag in one hand and a stuffed bunny in the other.

An hour or so later I patted the sticky nametag with Clarke written in big, black letters onto my shirt while boarding the bus. Lily was already on and in a seat with her friends all talking about their big third grade field trip to the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was a two day trip. The first day to drive there and check into the hotel and the second day to go to the museum, eat lunch, and then drive back. As a freelance artist I felt obligated to be one of the parent volunteers.

Besides me there was only one other parent volunteer. Lexa Hedal, PTA president, number one bake sale seller, etc.. She's always on field trips and taking other active roles in the community. I'm glad she's coming along because I've never done anything like this before.

I look around, surprised I haven't seen her yet. A few minutes later I see her in the back talking to her daughter Anya. Interestingly enough Anya was actually very antisocial. I had asked Lily about it after the Halloween party a few months ago when I noticed Anya clinging to her mother and only sparing a few words to any of the other kids. According to Lily she likes to work alone and read during play time.

The teacher, Mrs. Triya, boarded and asked everyone to go to their seats. With that, Lexa walks up the aisle and takes her seat on the bus next to me.

"Hi." I say

"Hi, you're Lily's mom, Clarke, right?"

"Yeah, and I know your Anya's mom since you're PTA president and all."

"Yep. It's-"

The bus jerks forward into motion causing everyone to fly into the seat in front of them and making a bunch of the children squeal.

Resettling myself, I look at Lexa with a grin. "Well this is a wonderful start."

She rolls her eyes before pulling out a magazine to read.

After reading for a few hours I close my book, and stare out the bus window. After a few minutes of trees, trees, and more trees something else in the window catches my eye.

I can see Lexa's reflection in the glass, and I realize I've never noticed how pretty she is. Normally when I see her it's from across a room. Now though I can see her up close. She's wearing a sleeveless, collared, green button down with the first two buttons undone. I notice how the light and shadows highlight the contour of her toned arms. I notice the smooth honey color of her face. I notice her long eyelashes and cute nose. I notice her soft looking lips. I notice I need to stop thinking MILF over and over in my head.

Before I'm able to tear my eyes away I look for one last thing, but it's not there. There's no ring on her finger.

I reposition myself, gazing out the window. Every few minutes I steal a quick glance at Lexa.

"Yes?"

"Hmmmm?" I respond, startled.

Lexa closes her magazine, dog earring her page. "You must've looked at me fifteen times in the last ten minutes."

"Oh" I say. I guess I had been stealing more than just a few glances. I decide to half lie, saying, "I noticed you don't have a ring, and I was wondering how someone as beautiful and involved as you isn't married already?"

Her welcoming smile falters for a second, and she glances at her hand, contemplating.

She leans in closer to me and quietly says, "Look, I get a really good vibe from you Clarke, but I can't talk about this here. I'll tell you about it in the hotel room tonight."

Concerned, my brows furrow, and I say, "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I wonder whether I am intruding too much, and I can only guess Lexa is reflecting on whatever it is she plans to tell me.

I almost jump when she nudges my leg with her knee. I look at her and she asks me, "What about you?"

"What?" I ask, very confused.

"You, why are you single?"

"Uh well…I was dating this really great guy Finn. We had Lily and a year later things went downhill. His love, it was toxic. It wasn't straightforward, instead it was all twisted and warped. One day he just snapped and starting breaking things and then he got in his car and left. I haven't seen him since then."

Without a word Lexa just leans over and hugs me. I stiffen at first in surprise and then relax. I realize I'm shaking. No wonder she hugged me. I force myself to stop shaking and then I pull away from the hug insisting I'm fine now. She keeps one hand just above my knee, gently rubbing back and forth on my leg.

She looks at me with worried eyes, "How about we talk about something less serious. What do you do for a living? And I swear if you say anything involving death I'll just jump out the bus."

I smile and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear before saying, "I'm a freelance artist actually."

"Oh wow that's such a cool job."

We spend the rest of the bus ride talking. I tell her all about my life. My job, Lily, friends, aspirations, everything. Everything I give to her, she gives right back. She tells me she is a CEO of a new gym chain and about her friends Lincoln and Indra and how she really would love to open up her own equestrian center. And we both sympathize with each other over the struggles of being a single mom. By the end of the bus ride we are almost as close as best friends, and we are certainly laughing like best friends.


	2. One bed

A/N: First and foremost I would like to apologize for how long this update has taken. I knew when I started this story I would only be able to update every two-three weeks. Now this would've worked fine, but when I finally had a chance to write and update my computer was broken. This is the first chance I've had to write since my computer was fixed. Thank you all though for the support! Enjoy!

Clarke POV:

I really shouldn't have been so surprised when the teacher told Lexa and I we would be sharing a hotel room. I mean it made sense. We were both women so there was no need to put us in different rooms.

I shouldn't have been that surprised either when we walked in and there was only one bed. All the parents were told that the children would be sharing a bed so of course that would apply to the chaperones too.

Yet I'm still sitting here on the bed in shock.

After arriving to the hotel we all dropped our stuff off in our rooms. Then we had pizza in one of the ballrooms downstairs. After that Lexa and I made sure all the kids were settled in their rooms. Back in our own room, I took the first shower, and now Lexa was.

A few minutes later Lexa came out in a pair of sweatpants and a simple black bra, while drying her hair off with a white, fluffy hotel towel. Her skin is honey tan and glowing, and she has one of those just barely there six packs. I tear my gaze away from her muscular body, instead looking at my watch to check the time, while she ruffles through her bag looking for something.

"Clarke, do you have an extra shirt I can borrow? I forgot my night shirt."

My mind stumbles as I try to think about anything besides Lexa. "Uummmmm, Oh! I have an undershirt, will that work?"

"Yeah that's fine," she says, walking over towards me. As she sits down on the bed next to me, I get up. I go and grab the shirt out of my bag, and throw it to her.

While she puts it on, I look down at the time again.

"Ready to go check on the kids again, Lexa?"

"Yeah, let's go," she says, as she finishes pulling my shirt on.

We work our way down one side of the hallway and back, turning off the lights and saying good night in each room. Lastly, we said good night to the guard who was to make sure the kids stayed in their rooms.

Then we went back to our room.

At this point curiosity about Lexa and her lack of ring and her secretiveness about it were killing me. I sat on the bed, while she did a few things. When she came over to the bed and started getting her side ready I finally asked.

"So?"

"So what?" she said.

"You said you wanted to wait to tell me something until we were in the hotel room, and I'm dying to know."

"Oh yeah," she said, looking very unexcited.

"Hey, I promise I won't judge. It's ok you can tell me."

She's silent for a few moments, and I can see conflict in her eyes as she tries to decide what to say.

"Ok. I don't really know why I'm telling you this. I've only really known you for a day, but I feel like I can trust you, and I really li-like think I can trust you, which I don't normally do."

My heart flutters, thinking of how that last sentence could have ended. I push away the thought though as she starts talking.

"I was never married in the first place."

"Oh so he was just your boyfriend, like Finn was to me?"

"Well no. He was a she."

I inhale sharply, and she flinches.

"No no, it's ok. Continue. Please." I urge.

Hesitantly she starts up again. "Costia. Costia and I were together for a while. After three years we decided to look into getting a child. We decided to look for a male donor rather than adopting. Costia wanted to actually have the child, and I wanted her to be happy. It took us about six months to find and decide on a donor. Then Costia, she was pregnant. She was so happy to have this little life inside of her. And then, when Anya was born, there was a complication, and she…she didn't make it…"

Tears leak out of her eyes, and she looking down at the bed, trembling.

I crawl closer to where she's sitting on the bed. I pull her face up gently with cupped hands, and then I kiss her.


	3. Soft and slow

A/N: Thanks for the comments and continued support of this fic. I'm glad you guy are enjoying it. I know the plot isn't the sharpest, but this is just a fun little AU, so don't get your knickers in a twist (does anyone actually call them that?). Anyways this is THE chapter, sorry it's really short, but I'm not sure exactly how far in detail I can go (comments would be helpful one this). I hope you like it, and I look forward to reading your comments.

Clarke POV:

At first nothing happened. Then she kissed me back, soft and slow, tender. I lowered my own soft intensity, giving her control of the pace.

My hands lowered from her face, soft and slow, down her arms, before finally ending on her waist. Her hands rose up from the mattress, soft and slow up my back, resting on my shoulder blades, almost in a hug.

I let her start exploring me first. Her hands retraced their path back down my back, and then they grasped at the hem of my shirt. We broke our kiss just long enough to get my t-shirt over my head, shortly followed by my bra. Then her hands, soft and slow, massaged my breasts.

It wasn't long before we were both naked, and we made love, soft and slow.


	4. A closet

A/N: I actually wrote this at the same time as the last chapter, so here it is.

The next morning I woke up entangled with her, a mess of limbs. I shook her awake as the alarm went off. Ignoring the elephant in the room, we both got dressed. She put on a light pink dress that came to her knees. I put on a Da Vinci shirt and ripped jeans.

Both packed and ready we were forced to address the elephant. I told her it was the best I had yet, and I wanted more.

She said no. She said we have to leave things as they were. She said this was a one-night thing only. She said she wasn't ready.

The only thing I could do was back off. We made small talk the rest of the trip with no one the wiser.

We continued crossing paths, and we would share a sorrowful smile. That was it.

Except now we are locked in a closet together.

End Note: Sometime in the next six months I will write a sequel, but until then, thanks everyone!


End file.
